Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) was an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's master Makarov and the son of the Dark Guild Raven Tail's master Iwan Dreyar. He is also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular blonde man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue-grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and is always seen wearing his "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphone, with his favourite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up (though this is much more evident in the anime), and his forearms get covered in flesh-coloured scales. In his first appearances in the manga, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore the Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking. His outfit changed drastically right before the beginning of the Fightning Festival arc: he started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. During the last moments of the Fighting Festival arc, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically; in the anime, on the other hand, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. In the anime, he was immediately introduced with his second outfit from the manga, but with different colours: his pants were portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. As of the Fighting Festival arc, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently coloured: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. In his most recent appearance, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 10-11 This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 13-17 Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 9-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23 Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 12 Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 3 The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he got enraged every time someone made fun of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 10 During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 18-20 However, after his expulsion it appears that his attitude may have changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-3 Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 14-15 During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 13-18 While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-20 History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never felt he got the credit he deserved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild 'Raven Tail'. Presumably, Laxus attained the rank of S-Class mage around 7 years ago. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an S- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 9 Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl and Cana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later, after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 11 This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation, and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master. Fighting Festival arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious antics at a bar. He then walks up to them with a frightening look on his face. They instantly recognize him and run away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 3 An ape named Zatô laughs at him and tries to pick a fight with him. The barkeeper asks Zato to please stop trying to pick a fight with others and Zato boasts that he could pick a dozen fights with anyone from "that useless guild" and the bar wouldn't even get a scratch. Laxus replies that has never heard his name before and Zatô further provokes him by saying that's because he doesn't get his face plastered all over magazines like some idiots in Fairy Tail. This angers Laxus to the point where he asks him if he wanted to die and tells him to step outside. Zatô then replies that the only one going outside will be him and blasts him out the wall. He then laughs, shouting that the guild members are weak after all and that maybe he'll "go hunting for big-jugged faeries tomorrow". However, lightning shoots up from the ground and strikes Zatô, frying him in an instant. Laxus is furious and asks when the old man decided to make their guild into a laughing stock. Afterwards, he finds Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel and joins in but tries to kill him, saying that he's the reason why other people look down on his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 21 As Jet shouts at him to stop, he tells him to stay out of it as the weak have no right to say anything and shoots a lighting bolt at Levy that Gajeel takes instead; with this, Laxus leaves even angrier, saying that he can't stand it any longer and will make Fairy Tail his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-25 As he returns to the guild, Laxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild had acquired) makes a play for the Guild Master's seat, by having Evergreen turn Cana, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane, Erza, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan and Lucy to stone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 and having Freed Justine lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the Guild buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. His plan involved having the members of Fairy Tail fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, who had freed herself early due to her artificial eye filtering the effect of eye-based Magic, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Laxus' former hold on the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 19-21 Because of this loss, Laxus activated the "Thunder Palace", a spell which sets up compressed orbs Lacrima filled with lightning that had the capability of causing dozens of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 9 After Freed and Bickslow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, Laxus is confronted in Kardia Cathedral by Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 After a brief discussion, Laxus begins to reveal a secret about Mystogan, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 As their battle started off, Mystogan gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Laxus' lightning. When Mystogan is asked by Laxus, who he believes is stronger, he replies, " I have little interest in such things, but I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 15 Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mystogan was caught by surprise as Laxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his face that exactly resembled that of Gerard. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 19 taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Laxus, though he still treats him with indifference. Regardless, Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Laxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers, where the two trade a few blow,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 until Erza sets off to stop Laxus's Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 17 Laxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Laxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Laxus' plan will end with Laxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Laxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Makarov to give him control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 6 Laxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report comes up telling the two the Thunder Palace has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link Magic but manage to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 19 Upon seeing this Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 Natsu tries fighting him but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder Mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire Mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 11-13 Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 18 As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 19 Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that Magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus's actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 4 However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 7-8 However once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Freed then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13-14 Despite this overwhelming evidence Laxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little Magic he has left and charges Laxus just as the lighting Mage does the same. Both Mages meet and strike each other head on; however Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Laxus to smack him some more but despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus forms a spell called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesake) and throws it toward Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11 Too worn out to dodge it, it looked like it will indeed hit the fire Mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 13 Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes him; hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 17 Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 8 However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 As he informs the Thunder God Tribe of his expulsion, Bickslow tries to convince him otherwise but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather whom he despised, is still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Tenrou Island arc As Makarov gets beaten by Hades, he says "It isn't over yet" and extends his hand saying "Reach... The one who will inherit my will.". Laxus, in a far off place, is seen wondering what this feeling is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 20 Later, just as Hades is about to kill Natsu, a large lightning bolt strikes the Grimoire Heart's ship going through multiple layers down to hit Hades' arm. Laxus appears, acknowledging Hades as Makarov's enemy. Hades calls him "the brat" in a questioning tone mistaking him for a younger Makarov, and Laxus angrily headbutts him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 16-19 Having attacked Hades, as the two of them stare silently at each other, Laxus jokingly comments that Team Natsu is pathetic, with its members' clothes reduced to dirty rags, to which Natsu smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 3 When Erza asks him what he's doing on the island, Laxus responds that, having been a member of Fairy Tail, he came to visit his ancestors. He states that, having planned to visit Mavis Vermilion's grave, he was shocked to find out that the second Guild Master had forsaken him, and proceeds to threateningly say that they should be making a grave for him too, to pay him their respects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 4 He then attacks Hades again, kicking him in the face, packing a punch on him and then propelling himself forward with his lightning to hit him again, with his next attack being evaded by Hades. Laxus then uses Lightning Dragon's Roar in an attempt to hit him, instead destroying a large section of the room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-7 Hades shoots a grappling hook at Laxus, who dodges it, managing to subsequently dodge the large globe Hades eventually grabbed with it too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 8 Hades doesn't give up, and hits Laxus with an invisible spell, and follows up by surrounding him with an Amaterasu spell, activating it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 9-10 Laxus, however, emerges from the blast using his lightning form, proceeding to move behind Hades at high speed and to kick him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 11-12 As Team Natsu comments on how great his power is, Laxus falls to his knees, feeling the aftereffects of Hades' Amaterasu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 13 Laxus comments that the world is really huge, housing a powerful monster such as Hades, and says that he still has a long way to go. Hades responds that he has figured out his place, as he fires a large beam at him. Ignoring the pleas of his allies, who urge him to dodge, he instead asks them that even though he isn't a member of Fairy Tail anymore, would he still be able to get angry if something happened to Makarov. Having been told by Natsu that he surely can, he proceeds to envelop Natsu's arm in lightning, which surprises Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 14-15 With him remaining on the spot, the attack strikes him in all of its power, destroying a part of the airship and affecting even Team Natsu and the Exceeds elsewhere in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 16 As Laxus falls to the ground, he calmly tells Natsu that this is his treat, who's now enveloped in his lightning. Natsu thanks him for the meal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 17 As a lying down Laxus claims to have given him every last bit of his Magic, Natsu asks him why he did so, claiming that he's much weaker than him. Laxus replies that "it's not about being strong or weak." He then asks Natsu who was the one hurt by the recent events, and affirms that someone with Fairy Tail's Mark should be the one to defeat Hades, not him. He then smiles and spurs Natsu to return Hades the pain he caused to the Guild 100 fold, to which Natsu complies, readying to fight Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 21 Laxus loses consciousness shortly after that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 2 After Hades loses his Magic power due to the heart empowering him having been destroyed, Laxus, back on his feet, punches Grimoire Heart's Master, spurring Team Natsu to finish him off, something they do with a barrage of attacks. Laxus is seen calmly rejoicing in victory as dawn breaks on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-20 When Makarov arrives on the scene with the other Fairy Tail members, both he and his grandfather are surprised to see each other. The two meet coldly, and Makarov comically reprimands him for stepping foot on Tenrou Island while he's still being exiled, something which Laxus shrugs off. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen then notice him as well, and rush towards him, hugging him in another comedic manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 6-8 Back at Fairy Tail's camp, Freed and Bickslow show their enthusiasm at Laxus having returned, despite him stating otherwise. Evergreen asks him to get Elfman back for her, stating that he did bad things to her while Laxus was gone, much to Elfman's comedic anger. When Gildarts Clive makes his sudden return to the camp, the first thing he does is to comedically tease Laxus due to him having been exiled, with Laxus telling him to get lost in response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 16-17 Later, Laxus is shown pulling Lisanna's cheeks, much to her dismay and mild pain, to make sure that she actually is the Lisanna he thought to be dead, with Lisanna claiming she undoubtedly is and the Thunder God Tribe praising Laxus' insight. As the two of them play around, Wendy Marvell is shown hiding away behind a tree, stating that she'd like to greet Laxus but that she's too nervous to do so, with Charle asking her what she's so scared of. The two of them are approached by Erza, who encourages Wendy, stating that she's heard a lot of different rumors and despite being a little awkward, Laxus isn't a bad person. This heartens Wendy, who resolves to go and greet him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 5-6 Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon which seems to be connected to Zeref, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order. Laxus grabs a stubborn Natsu and runs with the rest of the guild. Natsu protests with him, but as he turns around he sees Laxus shuttering, with a single tear falling from his left eye, and realizes that's an hard choice for him too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 Laxus keeps running with the others, but when Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back. While his former guildmates go all out against the dragon, he's seen talking to the surprised Guild Master, telling him that he was against this, but that his underlings would never run away and leave an old geezer behind, something which moves Makarov. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. Laxus smiles as he holds his hand out to Makarov, who takes it with tears of emotion in his eyes. With Makarov on his right and his Thunder God Tribe on the left, Laxus and the others, while promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (lit. Various Lightning Magic)(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can make lightning appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 8 By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 4-9 and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-7 The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 5 In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 12 *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gajeel before it could connect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 9-14 *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lacrima orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia if all the orbs are used. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Organic Link Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 12-16 *'Lightning Body': Laxus transforms his body into a lightning bolt that can move around freely at high speeds and attack anything it touches. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Eruption': Laxus makes a lightning bolt appear from the ground in order to attack the target from below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 10-11 (Unnamed) *'Lightning Storm': Laxus creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends lightning bolts in every direction.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Thunder Bullets': Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his fist, from which a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 6 In the anime, he instead generates smaller balls of lighting on his fingers, which he sends flying at his target(s).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 47 (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Rai no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with Dragon Slayers signature ability of eating his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks are very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel uses his iron rods to save Natsu. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus' version of the signature Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survive, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Laxus' next attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-19 By moving his head around as he casts it, Laxus can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 7 *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a very large spear out of it. He then hurls such spear at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. The weapon resembles a traditional Chinese Ji in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 10-12 *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken): Laxus creates a giant fist made from thunder which moves forward and pummels/stuns the opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 (Anime Only) Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Laxus has been shown to enter this mode while activating his Dragon Slayer's powers. Dragon Force grants Laxus a large boost in terms of strength, endurance, resistance and power. While activating it, he was able to emerge unscathed from a combined attack of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar and Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 16 Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 2-3 Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Laxus is capable of using this type of Magic, as shown from his Thunder Palace spell, allowing his lacrima orbs to "counterattack" in response to enemy offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-4 He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout Magnolia, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently casted, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering them his comrades in his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 7-17 Enhanced Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 7-8 He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 and was shown shattering the ground with a simple punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 7 Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 10 and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magical power to Natsu, thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might, a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 18 Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time after undergoing a small scuffle with two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having casted powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession.Fairy Tal Manga: Chapter 125, Page 12 Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-13 Immense Magical Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 6 to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to keep the upper hand on Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 2 and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-7 With his Lightning Magic, he can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, and, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, he can move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents. Equipment Magic Headphones: Laxus is almost always seen wearing Magic Headphones on his ears, which allows him to store music (his favorite type being Classic Rock & Roll) in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. His model is a Sound Pod, possessing prominent spikes on the headphones and having its magic sound player separated from them, being attached to his belt and linked to the headphones by a cable. Appearances in Other Media Laxus appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Major Battles *Laxus Dreyar vs. Zatou *Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar *Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar *Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar *Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Trivia *Laxus's look changes after his first appearance in the manga, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *In his first appearance in the anime he already had his updated look from the manga and in the Fighting Festival arc he changed to a purple shirt and black pants. *Laxus's name is based of the unit of luminous emittance, Lux.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Naming Origins 2. Quotes *(To Mirajane) "I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its' mouth. I had no idea it was Happy." *(To Makarov) "I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right." *(To Natsu, regarding how he will take over the guild) "Through force!" *(To Makarov) "Thanks for everything gramps. You take care of yourself." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Villains Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Former Villains